


The Champion's Solitaire

by glass_damask



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Established Relationship, F/M, Summer Vacation, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_damask/pseuds/glass_damask
Summary: The former Hoenn League Champion is leaving for an Alolan vacation.





	The Champion's Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> i had originally started this almost two years ago and completely forgot about it
> 
> oops

Steven paced around the study yet again, trying to find anything else he would surely miss while on vacation. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth several times—such a horrible habit he would be reminded of again and again in the form of small bruises—as he placed a weary hand on his head. Throwing his gaze in the direction of his cluttered desk, he concluded that he would not be needing any week-old theses on abnormal rock formations.

   After skimming through the no-longer-clean bookshelves that nearly surrounded the perimeter of the entire room, he didn't see any other books he'd want to take along (at least if he wanted to only carry a max of two suitcases on the trip). "Whew!" he sighed and proceeded to ruffle his unkempt hair. Vacation or not, he now had a new record for time spent packing: only an hour and a half.

   The man was halfway through the study's doorway when he remembered something else that was high on his immediate priority list. He then proceeded to glide down the hallway, in the direction of the home's living room. The rhythmic thumping of his feet against the floorboards were the only source of noise throughout the entire house.

   Within seconds, his steely eyes locked in on the phone that rested in its respective cradle. Swiping the sleek receiver from its stand, Steven punched in the numbers belonging to the new Hoenn League Champion and waited for a response.

   And he continued to wait for a response for what seemed like hours.

   It wasn't until he heard the other's phone get picked up that he breathed a visible sigh of relief. Using as much eloquence as she could possibly muster this close to night, she kicked the conversation off with a question, " _Uugh_ —what is it? I'm not in the mood for hiking."

   Steven chuckled, "Of course not. I was wondering if you could possibly get packed early tomorrow morning? You see, I've set up a"—he paused, suddenly sheepish to finish his sentence—"vacation . . . for the both of us." He quickly felt giddy at the thought (both for the vacation and having established that it was for them exclusively), however, its meaning was apparently lost on the young woman.

   " _Hmmm,_ " he could practically imagine her blowing air between her teeth in a mix of confusion and frustration. And then he heard her doing just that moments later. "I dunno," she took a second to let the tiny bit of information sink in, "I first wanna know _where_ you plan on taking me."

   Steven smiled; this was a far better response than her abruptly hanging up on him. "And if I told you that it was a secret?" was his cheery response.

   "Then I would hang up and go back to sleep," was her even-cheerier response.

   He breathed in, casually trying to mount the suspense of his next words. "I have two tickets for the Alola region. The boat from Lilycove to"—he dug his free hand into his pocket, fishing out the region's brochure—"Akala Island is leaving at nine a.m. sharp."

   She apparently mulled over the thought, convinced that he had already talked the entire situation over with the Elite Four. "How long will the trip be?" She was doing a surprisingly good job of hiding the excitement out of her voice, however, Steven still caught a minor hint of it come the end of her question.

   "Just about a week," his face settled into a small smile that seemed permanent, "or, if you want, it could be longer." Though completely genial in thought, he still ended up with a bit of a teasing edge to it. She didn't seem to mind.

   "We'll find out the exact time later, then," she chuckled. After a few more minutes of conversation—which is to say, the young woman repeatedly asking Steven whether or not the trip he had planned for them was even real—she concluded that sleep was getting the best of her, so they exchanged their goodbyes. "See you in Lilycove tomorrow?" she asked, already knowing the outcome.

   "Yes. I'll see you there," he smiled at hearing her boisterous yawn, and a somewhat shy farewell (seemingly the fourth one that night) was traded between them before they hung up. Suddenly feeling sleepy as well, Steven dropped the brochure on the end table that supported his phone and stalked off to his bed.


End file.
